Ice Dragon
by Zuzu Bailey
Summary: Phoebe lived a normal life until an akuma bursts down her door and tries to kill her. A white haired boy saves her from death. Who is he and what the heck is innocence?


"Freak," a girl by the name of Jessica spits at me. I stand in the hallway of my school, waiting for all of her friends to gather around and watch.

"Bitch," I say with venom in my voice. _It's not my fault I'm different than all of you people. _ She looks back at me with disgust.

"Why do you dye your hair, Phoebe?" Jessica's friend Lexi says to me, while pushing her blond curly hair behind her shoulders. The brown roots of her dyed blond hair shows and I think of a perfect insult.

"For your information," I scoff, "it's natural unlike you wannabe blond."

Lexi looks taken aback by what I said, making me smirk behind my red eyes.

Yeah, I said red. My eyes change color every day. Today is Monday, which meant they were red. Tuesday they were orange, Wednesday they'd be yellow (my least favorite day of the week) Thursday was green. Friday was blue, Saturday was purple. Sunday was pink. Lots of people know about my eye and hair. Most people call me a demon.

Thanks society.

It's true; they look so unreal and fake. My mom and dad had me tested to see if it was normal. The doctors told me there was some sort of thing inside my body that makes me like that.

After Jessica and Lexi walk off I headed towards my locker and packed my bags up. Shutting my locker, I begin the descent back to my house. A cold breeze passes me and I breathe the cold air in. Winter is my favorite season. Most people would be wearing light sweaters and capris in this weather, but I'm still shorts and tank tops. Everyone asks if I'm cold, I don't get cold too easily. But summer's too hot, that's why I like the northern areas.

I walked down the streets and arrived at my apartment. I take the outside stairs to my floor; grab my key from my pocket and open the door. I smell dinner cooking, but head straight upstairs and dodge my parents. I take out my homework and begin starting the math. It's difficult, and I can't concentrate with my parents bickering about something. I put the homework down, promising to do it later and clean up my room. My bed has random stuff lying across it. Picking up all of the things, I place them on my shelves and organize everything. I have my snow-globe collection on another shelve on the blue walls of my room. I have my computer in the corner with many school assignments I need to finish on the desk. Suddenly I hear a loud crash from in the other room and I quickly but quietly go around and see a broken door with some _thing _in the doorway. It was a huge grey ball-like shape with a distorted face. It had barrels protruding from all angles.

I look to my mom and dad for anything. On their faces is pure horror. It scares me, but I decide to be brave.

"Mom! Dad!" I shout, "We need to get out of here!"

We all nod and try to escape out the door. My parents are in front of me and they get to the back door where the exit goes to the inside of the building. My mom and dad get through, but the thing gets in my way at the last minute at insane speed. All of the barrels are aimed towards me and I'm stuck in place from fear.

_Snap out of it, Phoebe, _I think to myself. I hear my parents screaming for me in the background but I drown it out. I look for the floor window of my house and jump through it.

_What the hell are you thinking?_ A rational voice in the back of my head shouts at me. I feel the air from falling and find myself on the top of a balcony from my neighbors below me. Silently I thank this building for having them so I couldn't fall to my death. Broken pieces of glass embed themselves into my skin and I feel stinging all over. But adrenaline has my back and I drown out the pain, only thinking about living.

The huge grey thing lures out of the window and aims the barrels at me. I see purple bullets explode from them and instinctively put my hands up to cover my face. I expect impact but it never comes. I open my eyes and what is in front of me is astonishing.

There's a white shield looking thing surrounding me, with the bullets sticking in them like arrows in a target. The bullets disintegrate into nothing. I touch the white shield and its cold as ice. As soon as it comes in contact with my skin however, it melts into water on top of my body.

"Are you kidding me?" I shout into the air. Water drenches my side sweep and causes the hair to cover my entire left eye.

So it was ice, because it melted into water. But how did that even happen? Ice can't just appear out of thin air!

Unless.

I shake the memory out of my mind at the moment. No, it can't be that again. The grey thing looks like it was going to shoot again but doesn't get the chance because a person and large silver bulky claw. The claw slashes down onto the grey thing. It explodes into a white light and a woman in a beautiful blue dress smiles as she is lifted in the air.

I stand straight up, forgetting I'm on a slanted roof and fall over. I try to regain my balance but it's too late. Five stories until I hit the ground.

_What a way to die, you were always a clumsy one weren't you, Phoebe?_ I hear my own voice smirk in spite of me. The air splits through my ears and blurs my vision. I can't see much except vaguely the ground getting closer. I swear time was slowing down but I might have only been in the air for two seconds. It feels like minutes.

I feel hands grab onto me and I stop falling. I'm in someone's arms. I look up to the person who saved me.

It's a boy, with silvery white hair similar to mine, but his had more of a tint of silver and mine was just white. There was a dark red pentacle scar on his face, down his eye. His left eye looks like a bulls-eye, but soon turns to the grey color like his other eye. His face looked drained of color. He was wearing a black coat trimmed with silver and a silver star crest on his chest. I had never seen anything like it before.

"Your nose," he says softly in surprise, "it's bleeding gold."

I blush madly, realizing I'm being held by another boy, and practically jump out of his hands and straighten my clothes down. I wipe my nose with my hand, and look at it. It's a sparkling gold. Not red. That's another reason why I'm a freak; I bleed gold. Did I fail to mention that?

"Are you Phoebe Davis?" he asks me with a furrowed brow.

I look at him suspiciously, "how do you know my name?"

His face relaxes, "oh sorry, my name's Allen Walker. I was told to retrieve you because you have innocence."

**Authors note: New story! It's my second one so far. I wrote it out a while ago and decided to start typing it. It'll get better I promise, just wait until she meets Komui ;D lol, Tell me what you all think! I'll try to make the chapters longer, too. **


End file.
